


Pluvial

by Cirrocumulusfloccus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrocumulusfloccus/pseuds/Cirrocumulusfloccus
Summary: It's a rainy day in the Texas summer and John refuses to fall into any Romantic Comedy tropes.Or two Boys get up to some good ol' sloppy makeouts on a Rainy Day.





	Pluvial

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut and second ever fic!  
Unbeta'd and I might have been slightly intoxicated while writing part of this.  
For only 1k words this took a long time to write.

Its raining outside. Having lived in Washington your whole life that is nothing out of the ordinary, but you are currently in Texas visiting your best friend. It is summer break and some how you have convinced not only your Dad but also Dave’s Bro to let you spend his whole summer holidays here.

Dave is sprawled out across his bed blowing a raspberry and complaining about the rain. You both had planned on going out, but the weather had decided to change your plans. You in truth are rather ok with this turn of events, you can work with this.

Dave has been your best friend for the better part of a decade, having become internet acquaintances at the tender age of 7 through a school pen pal exchange. You were as inseparable as was possible for internet friends could be. As you got older it got a bit easier, better smaller technology mobile phones never out of arms reach, hours of video chats on your computers. You would have movie nights streaming and you both would text each other commentary on whatever shitty movie you had conned Dave into watching. Dave would often play you whatever his latest mix was, it always made a warm spot in your heart, content to listen, knowing that the other was there listening too.  
For the last year or two you notice that your mock flirting and joking has been decidedly less feigned, maybe a little more earnest as you came to realise your feelings.

You crack the window a bit, ignoring your friends diatribe and plopping yourself down on the bed next to Dave. You reach out a hand and prop your index finger against Dave’s lips shushing him. Dave pulls your hand away and opens his mouth.

‘Shut up Dave, Just listen.’ You say quietly as you lay boneless on the bed.

Dave takes a beat and he soaks in the patter of rain against the apparent building, the cracked open window enhancing the sound in the room. He shuffles over and unceremoniously uses your tummy as a pillow. You lay there a while getting dangerously close to being lulled to sleep by the rush of water and a small distant sound thunder rumbles and you sigh a small sound of contentment.

You open your eyes and admire the face in front of you. Dave’s white eyelashes are fanned out against his cheeks that are covered in pale freckles, his white hair mussed from his earlier tantrum. His pale pink lips, you stare at his lips for a small eternity. 

‘Hey Dave…'

You get a languid ‘hnnn?’ in reply.  
You are gonna do it, no chickening out! You refuse to waste the opportunity this summer has given you, no falling into romantic comedy tropes of if only we had more time! You got the whole summer!

‘I… Love you.'

‘Hey man, I love ya too.’

‘No dipshit, I love you, love you.’ Despite the language your voice is soft.

At that Dave blinks an eye open to see your expression, sky blue meet fire red. Dave studies your face for a while, the rain a heavy static in the background.  
Well shit, this is not going as well as you had hoped. You break out into a cold sweat and mentally start thinking how you can start some friendship damage control, we have failure to launch. 

Then soft warm lips press gently against your own. Your brain shuts down and you kiss back instantly, if your dreaming you don’t want to wake up. You let out a soft moan against Dave’s mouth and kitten lick a request for more. Dave deepens the kiss and you forget how to breathe. Dave’s taste is an addictive heady feeling, and just very Dave. He teases the hem of Dave’s shirt. Dave groans into your mouth.  
Feeling a little bolder you snake you hand up the back of his shirt, luxuriate in the smooth expanse of his back. The heady feeling of such direct skin contact makes a direct line to your groin. If you weren’t hard before you definitely are now.

Dave moves his kiss down the side of your neck and nibbled and sucks his way down to your collar bone peeking out the loose hem of your shirt.  
He tuggs and you sit up and raise your arms to help remove your shirt. He throws it on the floor somewhere and pounces on you pinning you back on the bed, hungrily licking into you for a deep kiss.  
You thread your fingers through his hair as you are kissed breathless. His hair is fine and smooth to your touch, and your fingers clench up and pull as Dave nips at your lip before resuming his path down your collarbones, to your chest.  
Dave lets out a gasp at the tug to his hair and involuntarily grinds his hips down onto your thigh.  
‘Oh fuck' escapes your lips as your hips flex up to grind against his. You can feel Dave’s erection digging against your thigh, and its just about the hottest thing you could imagine.

Your feeling very under dressed so you grab Dave's shirt and haul it up over his head, and it joins yours on the floor. You pull Dave down so he is skin to skin on your chest, he is so warm against you with the sound of rain rushing softly, making you feel perfect, rightness of the situation and decide to maybe take some of the fuckin initiative in this.  
You grin up at Dave and pointedly thrust up, into his dick.  
‘Ohh jebus fuckin … John your gonna kill me here bro’  
you seem to have opened up the flood gate of Daves mouth. He starts up a litany of dirty praise of you, your body and what he wants to do you. Its really hot but he is just talking... you gotta make him act on it now.

You reach down and slide your hand down his pants, and rub your palm down the front of his boxers. His cock twitches in your palm. Dave lets out another 'fuck' and frantically starts unbuttoning his pants.  
You take the opportunity to also wiggle out of your shorts.  
Dave pulls your face up to him and he kisses you as he slots your hips together, your boxer clad cock slides against his and you let out a long moan.  
You both writhe in rhythm, pumping your hips against one another. A tingly feeling burns in your groin, your shoulders tense and back arches up into Dave as you come.

‘Fuu…’ 

Your not sure who said that, but you see Dave panting in your ear and you feel a second wet spot in your boxers.  
Dave stays perched over you, as you both come down. 

Dave clears his throat, ‘So I, uh. I like you too.’  
You break out in a huge grin. You still have all summer.


End file.
